


Bon Appetit

by calliopes_muse



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3149408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calliopes_muse/pseuds/calliopes_muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Regina are attracted to each other from the start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bon Appetit

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Emma and Regina’s first meeting when Emma brought Henry back home. I did my best to even avoid mentioning Henry or his origins. Honestly, there’s just not enough fics where Emma and Regina are just totally gay, and I got tired of it so I wrote one of my own. Emma and Regina are gay. Like really, REALLY gay in this. For canon-traditionalists, they may seem a little OOC, but really, I don’t give a damn. I want more lesbians in my lesbian fics. If you don’t like that, you don’t have to read it. If folks like it, I may do more of these.

When she first laid eyes on Regina Mills, the gorgeous mayor of this small Maine town, she was speechless. 

She mumbled an awkward, “Hi,” at the shocked woman because she hadn’t even heard what she had said. She was too busy swallowing hard around the lump in her throat and the embarrassingly sudden ache between her thighs.

It wasn’t like Emma Swan had never been attracted to women before. That was so far from the truth it wasn’t even funny. Lily had been her first crush. Dark, smooth hair that shimmered in the moonlight and soulful dark eyes that warmed her soul as well as other parts of her body. They kissed that night. It hadn’t been her first kiss, but it was the one that counted, the one that changed Emma’s life. It was then she realized she wanted more than her drifting, orphaned life could give her.

Before Lily ever proposed it, from the moment they kissed, Emma had dreams and images in her head of running away with the beautiful Latina. That was until it all came crashing down with the weight of Lily’s lies. There was one thing Emma couldn’t tolerate and that was lies, which was ironic considering she shared so little of her own personal life with anyone significant. That short time spent with Lily felt like a lifetime ago, so far removed from who she was now that she wondered sometimes if it was all in her imagination as a way to deal with being so alone.

But it wasn’t a dream. She knew in her heart it wasn’t because it shaped who she became. It changed her. She focused on creating a life that took her far away from the life of an orphan. While she didn’t become a doctor or lawyer, she did use her gifts to her benefit. She began to study and read people, their body language and the words they used in conversation, who they deferred to or not, and thousands of small gestures and actions that gave away a lifetime of phobias, fears, hopes, and dreams.

In a few short seconds, she had surmised that Regina Mills had put up huge walls, bigger even than Emma’s, to protect her heart from being hurt more than it already had. Regina Mills was a damaged woman barely holding on by a thread, and now the strikingly beautiful mayor had to deal with this mysterious woman sweeping into her and her son’s life. The invitation to have a drink of cider was cool and calculated. Emma immediately read it. Regina was feeling her out to see how much of a threat Emma posed.

Two could play that game. She hoped she could anyway. The sway of full round hips beckoning Emma toward the front door made her think of other kinds of games they could play.

The mansion was massive but cold, just like the presence Emma’s host exuded. Larger than life. In control. All high heels and suits, even when in the seeming comfort of her home. But Emma wondered if the house was really a home or more of a tomb, a place where Regina allowed a little piece of herself to die every day. 

Something about that thought pulled at Emma’s heart and as Regina smoothly glided over to her and handed her a glass of cider, their fingers grazing against each other, Emma realized she had more in common with Regina than she had with anyone in years, probably since Lily. The thought terrified her and she swallowed a gulp of cider down quickly to hide her discomfort. Lily hadn’t turned out well, and she really didn’t need that reminder right now.

As if on auto-pilot Emma followed Regina, and admittedly her sashaying hips, into her office. This space was very different from the rest of the house – dark paneling, mahogany desk, and rich leather upholstery filled the room. A warm and sensuous fireplace held a gently burning fire that crackled softly on the other side of the room. 

Emma took a seat on one of the couches and waited while Regina got a drink for herself before sliding gracefully onto the couch opposite Emma. Try as she might, Emma couldn’t stop her eyes from following the movement of Regina’s legs as one effortlessly curled over the knee of the other. The only sound in the room the crackle of the fire, the swish of stocking-clad thighs sliding together, and Emma’s own thudding heart.

Regina said something but Emma missed most of it. She jerked her eyes up to see a dangerous smirk teasing at the corner of Regina’s red lips. Emma felt like she was frozen in place. She knew Regina was standing and moving, but she couldn’t seem to focus on anything but the way Regina’s gorgeous legs came closer and closer. Regina moved close enough that Emma could smell the sweet scent of the other woman’s perfume, an odd combination of spice and dark danger, or maybe that was something else altogether.

That thought sent a twinge of clinching awareness low into Emma’s belly and then further down. She tried to close her eyes against the assault on her senses, but that’s when Regina slid down next to her on the couch. She felt warm fingers glide against her own as they held a death grip on the glass of cider. Her eyes opened to the sight of long fingers and a thin wrist, decorated by a dainty silver watch and a simple ring, moving against her own in an effort to remove the glass.

A thought occurred to her at the sight of the ring and her heart sank with something akin to sadness. “Are you married?”

Regina chuckled warmly, “Far from it, dear.” There was a pause and then, “You seem a little flushed. Are you okay, Miss Swan?”

Emma sucked in a deep breath and tried to shake off her nerves with a laugh. “I’m fine. It’s just a little warm in here, and it’s been a long night.”

“How unthoughtful of me?” Regina set her own glass next to Emma’s on the table before them. “Here, let me take your coat.”

As Regina’s hands reached out to brush up and over Emma’s shoulders, effectively removing her red leather jacket effortlessly, Emma instinctively turned into the touch, welcomed the warmth and familiarity of a woman’s hands.

“This is really stupid,” Emma muttered, more to herself than to Regina.

The playful quirk of Regina’s eyebrow did nothing to stop the crazy thoughts and images running through Emma’s mind. This woman could destroy her if she wanted. “Whatever do you mean, Miss Swan?”

And something about the way she said “Miss Swan” didn’t help either. 

Emma wasn’t sure who she surprised more with the sudden kiss – herself or the other woman – but it was too late to take it back now, and it wasn’t like Regina was pulling away. It was what she had expected – a hard shove, maybe even a firm slap to her face. That wasn’t even close to what happened. There was little to no resistance to Emma’s advances, and Emma could already tell that Regina was a woman who used her body and her sensuality to get what she wanted. Emma was also sure that she was probably being played, that this tryst would come back to bit her in the ass, but the logical part of her brain didn’t give a damn. If she got a more literal bite to her ass before the night was over, it would be worth it. When Regina inched her body closer and tilted her head just so, Emma lost any semblance of control.

She pulled Regina in by the waist and tangled her other hand in the dark hair as her tongue darted out teasing Regina for more. The other woman opened to her with a deep moan or growl. Emma wasn’t really sure, and she didn’t care. All she knew was that she started to move on instinct as she used her body to guide Regina onto her back, their breasts pushing against each other. 

When she broke the kiss to assail Regina’s neck, Regina huffed, “I don’t take kindly to being overpowered, Miss Swan.”

Emma nipped at Regina’s sweet caramel skin with a smirk before pulling away to look at Regina. “Lady, we can do this however you want, but either way, I’m going to make you very happy I showed up on your doorstep tonight.”

For a moment, Regina watched her, dark eyes sizing her up in either admiration or retaliation, Emma wasn’t quite sure. Emma realized she liked this, the dangerous unknown that Regina Mills evoked. “In that case, Miss Swan,” Regina reached to undo the button of her gray suit jacket, “let’s see if your mouth is good for more than just talking.”

Emma determined to quickly prove that to be true by kissing Regina feverishly. She made fast work of removing her own jacket and untucking her t-shirt when she felt a pair of hands join her own at the button of her jeans. 

“Allow me,” Regina panted hotly in Emma’s ear. Regina’s fingers worked deftly at the button and then a painfully slow “tick, tick” filled the air as she moved the zipper down. 

“Fuck,” Emma muttered against Regina’s neck as the ache between her thighs began to throb at the promise of what was to come. She desperately wanted to feel Regina inside of her. It had been so long, far too long. Her last lover had been more than six months ago, a cute waitress that had a penchant for stealing money from the restaurant’s till. She had been down that road before and that had been a big mistake. But this, this was very different from anything she had experienced before.

When the zipper ended its tortuous journey down, Regina snaked her fingers inside Emma’s underwear, drawing a groan out of Emma, who could do nothing but rest her forehead against Regina’s shoulder, enjoying the sensation. Her hips started to roll wanting more and when Regina’s fingers brushed against her clit, she shuddered. It could be so easy to take her orgasm quickly, to guide the other woman’s fingers inside where she needed her so bad, but she didn’t want it to end either. It was hard but she pushed away from Regina, pulling her hand from its warm spot between her legs, as she stood up.

Regina furrowed her brows. “Miss Swan?”

Emma shook her head as much to silence the other woman as to stop herself from giving back in and allowing Regina to finish what she started. She curled a finger and instructed, “Get up on your knees.”

After a brief pause of consideration, Regina uncurled herself from the couch like a cat and sat up on her knees on the couch. Emma reached over and around Regina’s waist, her fingers finding the zipper in the back of the skirt. Their lips were barely an inch apart and Regina moved to kiss Emma, but she moved back and out of the way, teasing the brunette playfully.

“There’s time for that, but right now, I want to get that gorgeous ass out of this tight skirt,” Emma smirked.

“Admit it, you like the skirt. I could feel your eyes on my ass all the way to the front door,” Regina hummed as cool hands pushed down her skirt and stockings.

Emma smirked and dug her nails into Regina’s naked ass, pulling her front firmly to her allowing the zipper of her jeans to rub obscenely close to Regina’s slit. “Oh, I like it, but I can’t fuck a skirt.”

Regina sucked in a sharp breath and then bared her teeth in a feral grin, clearly enjoying the sensation but hating being caught off guard. She scraped her nails down the front of Emma’s chest, causing Emma to hiss and push her breasts forward. Swiftly, the brunette slipped her hands inside the bra and assaulted Emma’s breasts, pinching and twisting her nipples without warning.

“Ohhh, God! Fuck!” Emma threw her head back. It hurt but it was so fucking good too. 

She gathered herself and pushed Regina back down onto the couch, wasting no time tucking her fingers into the hem of Regina’s skirt and stockings, ripping both off in a smooth move. She shimmied out of her jeans and underwear while Regina slipped off her top. In moments, both women were wondrously and gloriously naked, and Emma was cradled between Regina’s thighs.

They allowed themselves a few moments of kissing – slow, exploratory, and heady. Hands gliding and fingers teasing along the swell of breasts and curves of spines.

When Regina’s hands drifted over Emma’s ass and pulled her impossibly closer, Emma broke their kiss with a moan. She braced herself up on one hand, giving her room to look down at the beauty that was Regina Mills. Her fingers danced softly over Regina’s hardening nipple, dark and firm against her palm, then lower closer to Regina’s belly button. Tan skin twitched beneath her touch, and Emma thrilled at how Regina reacted to her.  
“So beautiful,” Emma sighed.

“Emma,” Regina whispered her name above her. She glanced up to see dark eyes imploring her for more. Unable to deny her, Emma slid her hand between their bodies, her fingers greeted by neatly trimmed hair and an undeniable wetness. With a soft, demanding growl, she buried her fingers deep in Regina’s heat, her hips adding pressure to her hand and her eyes never breaking contact with Regina’s. 

She moved her fingers and hips in sync as she watched Regina roll her head back, sucking in fast gulps of air, as she began to move faster. Regina seemed to be losing herself in a state of bliss when she suddenly looked up at Emma, her eyes determined and wild. She sat up a little and reached with her hand to grab roughly at Emma’s thigh, spreading her and slipping her own leg between Emma’s.

Emma shook her head. “What are you…? Her words were cut off as she felt three fingers suddenly enter her. “FUCK!” Instinctively, she pushed down against the invading fingers, taking them deeper. She adjusted her position so both of them could touch the other with ease before she dropped her head to Regina’s shoulder, relishing in the ecstasy of the moment. When Regina curled her fingers, Emma shuttered and paid the brunette back with a playful bite to her collarbone before bracing herself up again on one hand. They began to match each other thrust for thrust, curl for curl, finding a rhythm as they edged closer to release. Their orgasms came quick and hard – first Emma, then Regina – one after the other. 

Emma slumped against Regina, no longer able to hold herself up. Both were panting hard as they recovered, but Regina was composed quicker. “While that was certainly outstanding, you never did show me how talented your mouth is, dear. And, as you said, we have time.”

Emma chuckled. “You know, I said that you’d be happy I showed up at your door tonight, but I have a feeling I may be literally eating my words.” Emma nibbled teasingly at Regina’s earlobe before beginning the slow and thorough trek down Regina’s amazing body.

Regina sighed above her, “Indeed, dear. Bon appétit.”


End file.
